Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 + (8 - 2 \times 5) \times 6 $
Explanation: $ = 3 + (8 - 10) \times 6 $ $ = 3 + (-2) \times 6 $ $ = 3 - 12 $ $ = -9 $